1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reflection screen and a front projection system using the reflection screen. More specifically, the invention relates to a reflection screen which allows a projected image light from the front of the reflection screen to be reflected on a reflecting surface thereof to observe the reflected image light, and a front projection system using the reflection screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-29875 discloses an example of a conventional reflection screen of this type wherein a light transmittable diffusion layer is formed on the surface of a transparent sheet, and the surface of a linear Fresnel lens for light reflection is formed on the reverse thereof.
However, in this conventional reflection screen, there is a problem in that the reflection of external light is easily caused and particularly the contrast on the screen is adversely affected by the external light from the upper side. In addition, since the reflection is isotropic, the diffusion can not be suitably controlled in horizontal and vertical directions.